Equaled
by Kaylee Lovett
Summary: All I can say is that it was entirely my fault... That is why I can't come to regret my decision to Transfer to the Tulsa House of Night..." Better Summary in the "First Chapter". Not a Zoey/Stark story, but Zoey and Stark are two of the main Characters.
1. Intro: History of Athena Kieran

__

**This is a story that came to me one day during my second block World Geography Class. I couldn't help but come home and start on it immediately. So here's the Full Summary.**

* * *

Kira Highmorn was an average teenage girl living in Farragut, Tennessee. Her eyes are a unique color of Sea Green, and her hair is bright red and naturally falls in ringlets. Proud of her Irish ancestry she worked to raise as much money as possible to fund her Graduation Trip to her ancestral homelands of Ireland, but her plans were put on hold when a tracker showed up at her school... And she was Marked.

Nobody in the small town of Farragut knew anything about Vampyres, except for Kira, and the little that she knew she had read about in books or online, but those books at least told her that she needed to get to a House of Night... and her further research told her there was one in Chattanooga. And it had been just her luck that she knew someone who was in town who went to UTC (University of Tennessee Chattanooga).

With the help of her college friend she was going to set off for the Chattanooga House of Night, until she bumped into her almost boyfriend and he tried to convince her to stay. The end result... she was hit by a car, and fell unconscious with a nasty injury.

She met Nyx in her unconsciousness, and High Priestess and Mentor, Isolde, was sitting next to her when she woke up. Isolde told Kira of her unique, filled in, Mark.

Once informed that she could change her name she took full advantage; her new name was Athena Kieran.

Athena lived her couple of months at the Chattanooga House of Night, and discovered her Affinity, not only for the 5 elements, but for the Fine Arts as well. With her Best Friend Artemis, whose Affinity is Earth; her friends Sirena, whose Affinity is Water, and Hemera, whose Affinity is Fire; and her friend Aeolos, whose Affinity is Air; she became leader of the Dark Daughters and Sons.

One day, High Priestess Isolde informs her of a request for her transference to the Tulsa, Oklahoma, House of Night, by Isolde's close friend, Neferet.

She accepts and this is where our story begins.

At the Tulsa House of Night not only does she discover why Nyx has gifted her so generously but she also discovers the love of her life... Oh and did I mention she discovers that there is another who is so much like her that it's scary?

This is the story of being Discovered.

**_

* * *

_**

I had to throw a little history in there because almost all of the flashbacks in the story will be to when she was already at her house of night.

**_THIS STORY IS NOT A STARK/ZOEY PAIRING STORY!!!!! Zoey and Stark are just the two that were listed that play the biggest part in the story!_**

**_Oh and to clear things up... Sirena and Hemera are, but aren't like Erin and Shaunee, the are because they are Twins, the aren't because they aren't just soul twins but they really are twins but they're faternal Twins... So they don't look exactly alike._**

_**I think the story will be much better than this though, because I have a Best Friend who read's through my stuff even before I type it up. :D**_

**_Well... Happy Reading!!_**

**_~Kim (A.K.A. Xxfanpire4lyfexX)_**

**_P.S. I don't own the House of Night Series, nor do I have any association with P.C. Cast!_**


	2. Chap 1: No Regrets

_**Ok I spent all day yesterday and part of this morning writing this... So here's Chapter One of my new Story: Equaled.**_

* * *

At the moment, I'm what people here call, 'Used, Abused, and Dumped' except for me... It's quite literal.

My Ex-Fledgling-Boyfriend used me; My "Teacher" abused me...

And my now Ex-Human-Boyfriend dumped me.

All I can say is that it was entirely my fault.

I allowed my Ex-Fledgling-Boyfriend to use me by ignoring my friends when they told me he was using me... Which led to my "Teacher" abusing me when I refused to have sex with him (I have common sense for Nyx's sake! But worst of all I betrayed my Ex-Human-Boyfriend, Jacob...

He was probably the only one out of the three that actually loved me... and I went behind his back and cheated on him with My Ex-Fledgling-Boyfriend (who was only using me to become more popular).

That is why I can't come to regret my decision to transfer to the Tulsa House of Night...

**~*~Flashback~*~**

"_Good Eve, Athena."_

_I jumped as the voice interrupted my sobs. Turning I saw my mentor, High Priestess Isolde._

"_Good Eve, High Priestess Isolde." I replied beginning to get up off the floor so that I may solute her, and follow her from my corner if she wanted me to. She put her hand on my shoulder, smiling warmly at me, to keep me there and, much to my surprise, instead sat next to me._

"_Athena..." She trailed off before starting again, "My dear, a very close friend of mine has requested your transference to her House of Night." She said. I swear I was shocked to the point where my mouth fell open._

"_What?! Where?!" I asked trying to hide the fact that I wanted to find whomever this was and punch them for wanting to take me away from my Mentor._

"_Tulsa, Oklahoma, Dear." She informed me, I was about to interrupt but she knew me well enough to know that if she didn't continue I would try, "Her name is Neferet and she is the High Priestess there. She already has a Mentor set aside for you... Of course that is saying that you decide to accept. I believe you have at least heard of him. He placed first at this year's House of Night International Shakespeare Monologue Competition. His Name is Erik Night." She said._

_Of course I had heard of him, I had even had the honors of meeting him as well while I was in London at the competition._

_No, I had not been in the actual competition (there at least), but, they had asked me to sing during intermissions, for people who decided to stay in the theatre._

_I had however been in Nationals. I was going to do Juliet's Monologue from Act III, Scene ii, Lines 1-31. As I walked on stage I looked out into the audience and suddenly I couldn't think of my lines. This had never happened to me before, not even when I had been Human._

'_Sing my daughter, Sing.' I heard from a voice that was becoming annoyingly familiar. But I obeyed and began to sing the first song that came to my mind, My Heart by Paramore._

_At first I had seen looks of confusion and looks of disgust but as I sang they began to change into looks of bewilderment, and looks of amazement._

_Ok, yes they had disqualified me, but they also asked me to sing for the intermissions at Internationals, which I accepted._

_All four days I sung during the time between monologues. It was like they would have 5 people perform their monologues then they would have me come out and do another song. I did as many covers possible in those short four days._

_On the last day they even had a surprise for me. I'm sure Isolde had something to do with it but at that moment I didn't care, because they brought out my hero, or should I say Heroes?_

_They had Paramore, as well as Amy Lee from Evanescence, come out and sing with me. I got to meet them and talk to them while people were performing and then I got to sing with them during intermissions! I swear I would've fainted, had I not been so pumped._

_Anyways... I had accidently bumped into Erik on the first day there..._

**~*~Further Flashback~*~**

_I walked into the theatre in London and stopped dead in my tracks._

_It. Was. Beautiful. The designs reminded me just how close I was to my Ancestral Home. They were so complex that it made it look as though they were simple designs. I smiled to myself._

_My sudden stop had surprised the person behind me and, because he had not been paying attention, he ran into me._

_With me being the klutz I am, I was not surprised to fall over but the person I fell on was._

"_Ow!" Exclaimed the Guy I had not only fallen on but knocked over as well._

"_Oh! I'm sooo sorry!" I squeaked as I picked myself up and off of him. I began to ramble and explanation as he got up, "I'm sorry, I was just so mesmerized by the beauty of the building that I—"_

"_Oh no, It's fine." He cut me off. "The same thing happened to me my first time here." He said looking at me for the first time; He was smiling at me for a moment until his shocking blue eyes landed on my mark. I rolled my weirdly Sea Green colored eyes at his reaction._

"_Hello?!" I said waving my hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention off of my filled in mark. He snapped out of it and looked me in the eyes, then looked back at my mark, then back to my eyes, and then his eyes landed on my mark again..._

"_But I thought Zoey..." He murmured. I was used to the staring but him mentioning that name made my gut feel weird... Like Nyx was trying to tell me to keep going, and that I was on the right track by talking to this guy._

"_Who? My name is Athena, and yes my mark is filled in, but I swear if you don't quit staring at it like it's a disease then I am gonna slap you all the way back to my home-town in Tennessee!" I said. That got him to stop. "This is why I usually use the concealer on my mark." My total southern accent was now very clear in my voice._

"_I'm sorry." He apologized, "It's just... My girlfriend is the only other person I've ever heard of whose mark has been filled in before completing the change..." He trailed off like he was contemplating asking me something before he said, "What's your affinity? If you don't mind me asking..."_

"_I have an affinity for all five elements..." I said, his eyes started to go back to my mark so I added quickly, "Oh, and one for the Fine Arts as well."_

"_Oh right, you're the girl from National's aren't you, the one who panicked?" He realized. That was my cover-up story... I told people that I had just panicked because that is what I had thought back then... I was beginning to think it was something else._

"_That's me!" I replied, smiling. "Name's Athena Kieran." I told him with my southern accent. For effect I curtsied as well before offering him my hand._

"_Erik Night." He told me smiling back. "If you don't mind... would you do your monologue real quick? I'm curious now, since you have an affinity for the Fine Arts." He began to blush. I just smiled at him._

"_Sure. Just one second." I turned around and relaxed._

_As soon as I turned back I became Juliet, Calling out to the torturous sun and telling it to set so I could see my dear, sweet Romeo once again._

_People in the crowd turned to look at me but I became distracted... There was a guy standing in a corner and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I realized that my voice became stronger and it made my monologue sound more realistic._

_At that moment the only difference between Juliet and I was that her voice grew stronger from excitement... Mine was growing because I felt like I knew this guy, and I felt not only as though I wanted him to hear me, but I needed him to hear me._

"**O, I have bought the mansion of a love,  
But not possessed it, and though I am sold,  
Not yet enjoyed. So tedious is this day  
As is the night before some festival  
To an impatient child that hath new robes  
And may not wear them."**

_I finished with a sigh as I saw that the guy in the corner still didn't acknowledge that I was here. I turned to Erik and saw that his mouth was quite literally hanging open._

"_What?" I asked suddenly feeling self-conscious._

"_That was Spectacular!" He said to me with a smile on his face that was kinda funny. "Did you know your eyes changed color when you did that?" he suddenly asked me._

"_No I didn't..." I said. Why would they change color?_

"_They're Sea-Green now but while you were saying your lines they turned like a midnight blue..." He informed me._

"_Oh." Was all I could think to say._

"_Why didn't you just ask for a moving at Nationals? If you had you would probably be here in my place right now—"_

"_Nyx told me to sing." I cut him off. He looked at me like I was crazy. "She did. Just as today she told me not to wear the concealer, which I only half obeyed." I murmured the last part as I reached up to my face with my sleeve and wiped of the concealer that was hiding my tattoos._

_When I look at my tattoos they remind me of a story being told through display, like plays do, and as they descend down to my neck they begin to remind me of a melody, like in a song, the ones that ran across my shoulders reminded me of a poem written across my shoulders, as though they were in a book. They were the same color as my eyes were as well. As I brought my hand away from my face Erik's mouth fell open again._

"_How did you—" He began but my trusted sidekick, Artemis, cut him off._

"_Athena!" she shouted my name from a door that led backstage, "Come on! You need to warm up!"_

"_Well... that's my cue." I said rolling my eyes. "Well, it was nice meeting you Erik." I said bowing to him formally._

"_You too, Athena." He said as he held out his hand for me to shake. I shook it just before Artemis took my arm and said, "Seriously, Athena, Do I always need to be the responsible one?" as she pulled me away._

_The last thing I did in that hall was look back over to where I had seen the guy standing... and saw that he was no longer there._

**~*~End Further Flashback~*~**

"_So Kira-Chan, Do you accept?" Isolde asked me, bringing me back to what was then the present. I looked up at her as tears came to my eyes, and I got that gut feeling that I needed to say yes._

_I didn't want to say yes, because that would mean leaving my friends... but then I realized that they weren't my friends any more... They had turned their backs on me._

_Looking into Isolde's purple eyes I told her, "I'm gonna miss Ya," as I nodded my acceptance to her._

"_As I will you, Kira-Chan." She said leaning down to hug me. "I shall make the necessary preparations right away." She told me as she stood up. I swear I saw a tear fall from her eye._

_As I watched her walk away I sent a silent prayer to Nyx, 'What am I getting myself into?'_

**~*~End Flashback~*~**

As I sat in Nashville International Airport, I watched as people walked by me with their various packages and carry-on's and wondered what had gotten them to this day.

All I could be certain of was that their story would never turn out as interesting as mine was about to get.

**

* * *

**

Okay this get's a little confusing so let me clear it up. The Further Flashback is a Flashback she had during the regular Flashback. I hope that doesn't confuse you.

**~Kim (A.K.A. Xxfanpire4lyfexX)**


	3. Chap 2: Flights and Meetings

**Hey Guys! I wanna Thank all of yall who have read the story so far... and apologize for taking so long to update. My birthday was Monday and my friends have been showering me with new books to read as my presents. So if you want to, blame them for me not being able to update because I've been reading the books they got me! :D**

**Anyways I wanted to clear up something that one of my friends brought to my attention.**

**In the last chapter I used Kira-chan as her Nickname. Well you'll find out in this chapter that she Athena (Known as Kira when she was human) like's manga, which is the book form of anime. So her friends when she was human called her Kira-Chan because She always told them that Japan was her second favorite country.**

**Now on with the Story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Night... Yadda, yadda, yadda. All I own is Kira or Athena. :D**

* * *

As soon as they had announced the boarding of passengers on the plane to 'Chicago, Illinois continues to Tulsa, Oklahoma' as they announced it, I was in line.

I was on the plane and seated within 20 minutes.

My assigned seat was in the middle with empty seats on both sides, on the left side of the plane. I decided to just lean back for a while until we arrived in Chicago.

Boy, that plan didn't last long. As soon as we took off I heard a voice from next to me.

"Hello, iníon" said the voice that I would recognize from a mile away by now. I turned and saw Nyx in the seat closest to the window.

"Hello, Ny-" I stopped myself wondering if I should really call her that when we had humans around. She smiled at me in understanding.

"They can't hear us." She told me.

"What are you planning? I've figured out now that me messing up at Nationals and going to Internationals, and meeting Erik on the day you told me not to wear my concealer was not just a coincidence considering this Neferet person already has him set as my mentor when I get there." I told her.

"You will learn in time, my iníon. Just keep in mind, now that you have chosen your path, that dark does not always equate to evil, just as light does not always equate to good. You will find soon why you had the choice I gave you, and that you made the choice that if I had to have chosen, would have as well." She said placing her hand on my cheek and kissing my forehead, giving me a horrible déjà vu from the first time I met her.

"But what's with this Neferet person?" I finally asked the question I had wanted to ask forever.

"Again you will find the answer soon enough, my dear Athena." She looked around as if she were observing the people around us before saying, "Iníon, your time is coming soon to show everyone exactly what you can do. Until then, do not show anyone your gift except for those who have already seen it," She looked around once more, "I must leave you now. I will help the time pass all right?"

I nodded up at her and she smiled kindly at me.

"You have made it this far iníon, keep that in mind. Now close your eyes." She said. I did as she asked and the next thing I heard was the pilot's voice.

"We are making our final decent into Chicago. For those of you leaving, we hope you enjoyed your flight, and for those staying, please keep seated we will be back in the air shortly."

I opened my eyes and tried to focus them, but I couldn't. They just wouldn't focus. I blinked once, twice, three times and still they wouldn't focus.

I finally got my eyes to focus once the plane touched down.

I turned in my seat to look for Nyx but she wasn't there anymore, she had probably left when I had fallen asleep.

I watched out the window as the plane rolled up to a gate and sighed. As soon as the seatbelt light went off people around me began to get their stuff and shuffle off the plane.

I took out my iPod (since I would be here for at least an hour or so...), put the ear buds in, and pressed play. Paramore's song, Pressure, rang out in my ears as people pushed past my seat to get to the terminal.

"_Tell me where our time went,  
And if it was time well spent,  
Just don't let me fall asleep,  
Feeling empty again._"

I found myself mouthing the words as if I were Hayley Williams singing the song at a concert.

"_'Cause I fear I might break,  
And I feel I can't take it,  
tonight I'll lie awake,  
Feeling empty.  
I can feel the pressure,  
It's getting closer now,  
we're better off with you,  
I can feel the pressure,  
It's getting closer now,  
we're better off with you._"

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and rolled my eyes as I paused my music, turning towards the person who interrupted my amazing music.

"Yes?" I asked annoyed, expecting to see one of the flight attendants. I realized a second later that my assumption was wrong.

The person I saw was a teen. I could faintly see the outline of the Mark in the center of his forehead, and I realized he was the other one, the other one who was transferring to the Tulsa House of Night. He had dark brown hair that looked like it had been tamed to look out of control. His eyes were a dark brown to the point where they almost looked black. His thin lips were formed in a smirk and he seemed to be checking me out as well. His Pink Floyd shirt was fitted to his form, showing his muscles, and he had Dark, Distressed Jeans.

"My seats by the window." he finally said.

"Oh... Okay." I replied stupidly as I pulled my legs back so he could get through. He sat down and I pressed play on my iPod again.

"_Now that I'm losing hope,  
And there's nothing else to show,  
For all of the days that we spent,  
Carried away from home.  
Something's I'll never know,  
And I had to let them go,  
well I'm sitting all alone,  
Feeling empty._"

The guy tapped me again and I paused my iPod once again in annoyance.

"Is that Paramore?" He asked me. I stared at him in complete and utter shock.

I guess I should mention that most of the guys at the Chattanooga HoN called Paramore a pussy band. One day they pushed me to far and I finally broke... Lets just say that in the end, I almost gave one of them a third-degree burn.

"Yeah it is," I said, finally gaining the ability to speak again. He just smirked at me.

"Their amazing." He said; his eyes began to sparkle as they met mine.

"Yeah they are." I replied dreamily. I swear within a minute everything disappeared around us except him and myself. "Hayley Williams is my idol!" I blurted randomly. My face most likely turned the same shade as my ringlets. He just smiled at me like he didn't care at all, and just thought it was cute.

"My name's Stark." He finally informed me holding out his hand.

"Athena Kieran." I replied taking his hand. Electricity shot through my veins as soon as our skin touched, and by the sincere smile he gave me... I was pretty sure he felt the same thing. With this, he turned my hand over and brought it to his lips, gently placing a kiss in the center. I didn't think it was possible, but I bet you my face was a shade darker than my hair now.

"Do you wanna listen?" I offered as I held up one of my ear buds. He nodded releasing my hand and sticking it in his ear.

I hadn't realized that I had accidentally shaken my iPod, which had caused it to shuffle, so when I pressed play it wasn't pressure that began to play, like I had expected. Instead My Heart, the song that had gotten me to internationals where I had met Erik Night, began to play.

I leaned my head back as the flight attendants began the safety procedure briefings, but what surprised me was that I felt my fingers being played with. I opened my left eye slightly to look at what it was and was even more surprised to see it was Stark's hand on top of mine. I smiled in content and leaned over onto his shoulder.

The last thing I remember was feeling him wrap his arms around me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Athena?" I heard my name.

"Mmmmm..." The moan came out without warning; I shifted and tightened my grip around... whatever it was I was holding.

"Wake up, Athena. We're almost to Tulsa." The voice said, realizing that whomever it was that was I was holding me, too, because whoever it was tightened their grip on me as well. "Athena, Babe, Come on, Wake up." The voice said again.

"Hmmmm...?" I hummed beginning to open my eyes. I felt something on my forehead a second later. My eyes shot open to see Stark's neck. His lips were what I felt on my forehead I realized. He pulled away a second later, much to my dismay, leaving my skin tingling where his lips had recently been.

"Well, Hello Sleeping Beauty." He said softly, a real smile lighting up his features. I smiled back and nuzzled his neck making sure my arms were still around him.

"Hey." I whispered. I swear I began to purr when he leaned down and rested his head on top of mine placing a chaste kiss there. "How long was I asleep?"

"About an hour." He reassured me.

"We are now making our final descent into Tulsa. We hope you enjoyed your flight and thank you for choosing Northern Airlines." The Pilot said.

I sighed as I pulled back and began to pack my carry-on.

Soon we touched down and pulled up to a gate. Stark and I stayed together as we walked out and down to get our luggage. We had some interesting conversations.

"So what's your favorite color?" He asked me.

"It's a four way tie between Purple, Black, Blue, and Red. How about you?" I replied.

"Red and Blue. What's your favorite movie?"

"I like the Harry Potter series. You?"

"I'd have to say Lord of the Rings."

"That's a pretty good one too, but I like Star Wars too."

"Yeah... Book?"

"I'll read almost anything that involves Vampires... I know, ironic, right?"

"Yeah just a bit."

"But I also read Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and The Chronicles of Narnia, As well as manga. What about you?"

"I don't read much." He replied. I looked up at him with a curious twinkle in my eye.

"You don't do you?" I teased him.

He looked over at me with mischievous eyes. "No I don't." he drawled. I laughed at him and he seemed satisfied with that.

We made it to the Baggage claim and I saw my bags as soon as the thing started up. As I walked to find Stark (as he had walked off) I saw he had already grabbed his bags as well. I turned around and found someone was looking for me...

**

* * *

**

Well? Who do you think is looking for her? Why is Stark all of a sudden being so lovey-dovey and unlike... well him? What's up with Athena not being able to open her eyes until they had touched down the first time? And why does Nyx tell her to keep wearing the concealer so she seems normal?

**What do you think?**

**Well I think that I'm not talking till I get some reviews... how about 5?**

**Review please I need some creative criticism!!**


	4. Chap 3: New School & The Goddess of Love

****

Okay I'm caving.

**I know I said I wanted 5 reviews but one of the reviews I did receive made me want to cave sooo badly that now I'm finally giving in…**

**Ok real quick I have posted pictures of the characters that have appeared (or have been mentioned), up to this chapter, as well as a line in this chapter that is just dashes (----), on my profile! Go check it out!!**

**All right well here it is Chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the Chattanooga House of Night (because she never mentions one!), Athena, Artemis, Sirena, Hemera, Aeolos, Jacob, and High Priestess Isolde, as well as the plot. Oh and I also am the proud owner of a copy of all five books of the House of Night Series! Oh and Teagan too, cant forget my precious stolen cat! LOL! (I don't really own her, I just think of her as my second kitty because mine is Jakie and is a Black British Shorthair! :D)**

* * *

"Erik!" I shouted waving and trying to catch his attention. I saw Stark look at me as he approached then over to Erik.

"Is that your Boyfriend?" He asked me. I turned to look at him and was surprised by how much genuine emotion was written across his face. Sadness, anger, curiosity, jealousy, all was plainly there. I slipped my hand into his discreetly before giving it a small squeeze.

"No. He's going to be my mentor." I told him with a smile on my lips. He pulled me into a hug resting his cheek on my head while I snuggled into his chest. "I'm single, for the time being." I whispered into his chest, hoping he would get what I meant by, 'for the time being'. He released me from the embrace and I turned around in front of him, grabbing his hands before he let me go and wrapping them around my waist. I leaned back into his arms and sighed in content. Erik had almost reached us by now, as well as someone who was kinda scary.

"Athena." Erik addressed me, bowing to me formally. I returned the bow with a salute of my own, and a slight bow of my head.

"James Stark?" The other person asked directing the question to Stark. I felt Stark flinch when he said James.

"Just Stark, but yes sir." He replied holding out his hand. The other person took it and they shook hands.

"Dragon Lankford. I'm to be your mentor." Dragon stated. I felt Stark nod behind me before securing his hand back around my waist. Erik smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Well we better get going." Erik said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah... um... Can you hold on a second; I need to tell Stark something." I asked Dragon and Erik. They both nodded, taking their respective protégée's bags before walking away.

I turned in Stark's arms and wrapped my arms around his waist and leaning onto his chest. Even though I'd only known Stark for about an hour and a half I felt like I'd known him for my entire life. The connection between us was undeniable, but I had that stupid gut feeling that was telling me I was right when I thought that I wasn't going to see him much after we got to the school. Tears began to leak from my eyes from this.

"Athena? What's wrong?" Stark asked pulling back to look at me. He brought his hands up to my face and wiped my tears from my cheeks. He had concern written clearly on his face.

"I-I-I j-just have this f-feeling that we-we're not gonna s-see each other f-for a wh-while." I stuttered. More tears fell as I said this. He pulled me to his strong chest and I took in his scent the best I could while I was crying and snotting on myself. He pulled back a minute later after I finally calmed down and leaned down. He kissed my nose where one stray tear rested, before actually kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my hands tangling themselves in his dark velvet locks. His hand found their way to the small of my back and rested there.

This kiss was for me like we were saying our last goodbye and it made me desperate to get as much as possible. Unfortunately even that wasn't much. Too soon I had to pull back. But before we actually left I flipped my hair over her shoulder and reached behind my neck untying my amulet. I curled it up in my hand and brought my hand around before reaching for Stark's and taking his hand in mine. I stood on my toes to give him one last kiss, which was a quick peck on the lips before saying, "Don't forget me," slipping the necklace into his hands inconspicuously and turning to walk away before the tears that were threatening to spill from my eyes again actually broke from their protective barrier.

The ride to the school was quite uneventful. I found out that Stark had a dog instead of a cat but chose to ignore this fact, along with him while I rode up front with Erik driving and he rode in the back seat with Dragon.

Looking down at my white calico kitten, Teagan, I sighed and began to stroke my cat lovingly. "We're here." I told her as Erik pulled the van up to the school. She purred and turned her head into my touch.

I slowly stepped out of the van and looked around at the school, while Teagan jumped out of my arms and ran off. It was about 10:55 right now and I saw people walking around, most likely to go out to see their friends since, hello, it was Saturday! Sighing I turned around to go get my stuff out of the trunk and slammed right into something, actually someone.

"Whoa steady there, Athena," Stark said steadying me. I looked up and saw that he looked even cuter in the moonlight. I began to smile but caught myself and looked down, noticing that my tears (and snot, unfortunately) had stained his shirt.

"I'm sorry." I told him, quickly realizing that he wouldn't know why I was apologizing. "I stained your shirt." I added. I looked up into his eyes and immediately realized that it was a mistake. He smiled at me and I was captivated by his dark mysterious eyes gazing into mine, darn my southern parents for teaching me to look at people when you address them...

"It's ok," he said finally looking away, and freeing me from his gaze, "I'll just have to change it before I do anything else." He said. I nodded and walked around him to the back where I picked up my backpack (seeing as my other suitcases were no longer there) and walked over to Erik.

"Soo... Where is my room? I want to change before I meet this Neferet person." I asked him, not forgetting to put distaste in my words when I said the 'High Priestess'' name. Plus I realized that I had just thrown on my 'Rock Royalty' sweat pants and my 'Twilight: Team Jacob' (I know, Go Figure) T-Shirt. Erik opened his mouth like he was about to say something when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I turned quickly in the direction it came from, my backpack hanging off my shoulder, and saw a girl with blonde hair come in the gates. I looked at her confused, and Erik seemed to notice turning as well to the blonde. Realization came over his features as he saw her walk in with another blonde behind her.

My eyebrows shot up and my eyes went wide as I saw girl number one begin to draw on her mark, and (if it's even possible) my eyes widened even more when I realized girl number two's mark was... red.

"What the fuck?" I mumbled. I rarely cussed but when I became extremely confused, angry or sad, I usually would cuss the ass off of the first person that I could. (Hee-Hee bad habit I picked up in band.) I watched as they exchanged a couple glances and a word or two before girl number two completely disappeared before my eyes. I blinked in surprise.

"Aphrodite." I heard Erik mutter. I didn't look over to see his expression because I couldn't take my eyes off of the spot where girl number two had been. Girl number one turned around and saw us. She smirked as she walked (or was it more like strutted?) up to us.

"Hello Erik. Who's this?" She asked. Boy she sure beat around the bush (Sarcasm there if it wasn't already obvious). I stepped in before Erik had a chance to answer for me.

"Name's Athena Kieran." I said smiling and holding out my hand. She looked at it in distaste, as if I would poison her if she were to touch me.

"Oh joy. Another Stevie Rae." She said, looking back to the spot where she had just been. I had a feeling that Stevie Rae was girl number two's name.

"Aphrodite, why are you just now getting here?" Erik asked her. So her name was Aphrodite. I smirked as I thought of Venus (Otherwise known as Satan's Spawn between me and my friends— or now my ex-friends).

"I had to go check on my house while my dear Mom and Dad are away on vacation." She said, smiling innocently. I nearly doubled over from laughter because of how much she reminded me of Venus. She shot me a glare as if to tell me 'I-can-see-you-laughing-by-the-way'. I smiled back as if to reply 'Don't-worry-I'm-not-laughing-at-_you_'.

"Athena, may I have a private word with Aphrodite for a second?" Erik asked me. I nodded and walked over to the fountain in the courtyard taking out my journal and beginning to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_11:04 P.M: I just arrived at the House of Night in Tulsa. I met the most wonderful guy on the plane; he transferred here too. But I knew that I was not going to see him much after we departed from the van, so I gave him my families Pendant. I'm sure that my name was engraved on it (for as I have said before it is filled with centuries of Celtic and Elvish magic from my ancestors) as soon as I passed it on. So it probably now states: ------ ------ ----- --------- -- -------- ------- -- --- ------- ---. Which is my name and the fact that Nyx has blessed me in the elvish language of my ancestors. I find it quite weird as to why Nyx would lead me to him (His name is Stark by the way) and then tell me that I'm not going to see him much when he we get to school. I only knew him for an hour. Geez that must be a new record... But anyways I can read this chick's (I think her name is Aphrodite, she reminds me so much of Satan's Spawn) lips and she just asked Erik, "Why the Hell should I keep her a secret then? She sounds just like Zoey! Except she's cuter and it looks like she actually cusses." I'm confused. Why would she keep me a secret? Why would Erik? Who's this Zoey girl? This is the second time I've heard about her. And I don't cuss!!  
Well I better go. Looks like they're almost done.  
Lots o' Love,  
Athena_

I closed my journal just as Erik and the girl named Aphrodite walked over to me.

"Athena, Aphrodite will show you to your room. Lunch starts in about 20 minutes. Get something to eat and meet me in front of that building," he pointed to what I assumed was the teachers pavilion, "at 12:30. Alright?" I nodded in acknowledgement before Aphrodite grabbed my arm.

"Don't worry Erik, Athena seems like a very strong girl, I'm sure she'll be just fine!" she told him before pulling me away towards, what I had hoped was, the girls dorm.

**

* * *

**

Well there you have it! I know this chapter was shorter than the others but that's because it's kind of like a required filler, I need it because it reveals something's like Erik asking Aphrodite not to speak of Athena to anyone else, but it's mostly just there because it begins the real plot.

**Speaking of Erik and Aphrodite... Why **_**did**_** he ask Aphrodite to keep Athena's existence to herself? And what did Aphrodite mean by, 'She sounds just like Zoey.'?**

**Ponder these my pretties and tell me what you think if you dare! (In other words PLEASE REVIEW!!) :D**

**Oh, by the way, in this chapter I also reveal that she is wearing a Team Jacob T-Shirt. For those of you who are wondering, yes, her Ex-Human-Boyfriend (First mentioned as her Almost-Boyfriend) is named Jacob, but No; I did not name him after Jacob Black. But the picture I found reminded me of someone in my school whose name is Jacob. So that is whom I named him after, Not Jacob Black (Even if i am Team Jake all the way!)**

**~Kim (A.K.A. Xxfanpire4lyfexX)**


	5. Chap 4: Rush

**Yes I know what you're thinking, 'Two chapters in one day? And she was begging for reviews?'**

**No I haven't gone crazy (even though I have been typing like it), I simply have a theory that if I post more, than more people will possibly see it, and then I'll get more readers, hence, more reviews.**

**I'm sorry if my last couple of chapters have been a bit messy, but I haven't gotten to take the story to my editor yet, so hang in there! Haha!**

**Oh i have added pictures of Shaunee and Erin to my profile because, yes they are mentioned (though not named) in this chapter!**

**Well here is Chapter 4. I hope you like it because I spent all of today on it. (Oh and tell me if anything seems familiar in this chapter... *Smirk***

**Disclaimer: I don't own the house of night series... yada, yada, yada...**

* * *

Aphrodite walked me to the dorms in silence. When we got there she stopped for a second because one of these really big people that I just noticed were standing outside asked her if she was ok. She responded that she was and that she had to show me my room and would be right back before pushing me inside and quickly ushering me up the stairs. We came to a stop in front of a dorm room that wasn't far from the stairs.

"Here it is." She said. She looked like she could care less about me, so I quickly thanked her and began to walk into what was my dorm room. She stopped me before I had stepped through.

"I need to ask you something but I can't out here." She looked like she was going to burst if anyone saw her. So I just held out my hands ushering her in. When she entered I walked in behind her closing the door behind me. She seemed to relax when we were in my room.

"Sooo...?" I prompted.

She held up one finger and walked over to my window leaning out and saying into the night air, "Stevie Rae?! Come here for a minute!" At first I thought she had lost her mind but then girl number two from earlier (who had just been confirmed as Stevie Rae) jumped in through my window. My eyes widened in fear and confusion. Stevie Rae brushed herself off and looked up at Aphrodite.

"Why'd you bring me in he—" she stopped when she saw me. Her Okie accent made me think of home. "Aphrodite... who is this?" She asked Aphrodite.

"I'm Athena Kieran." I said, my strong southern accent coming out (Hello, I've lived in Tennessee and Texas for half my life!) I held out my hand but Aphrodite pushed it before Stevie Rae could shake it.

"Athena, something Erik told me interested me. We can't ask you to do this out there, that's why I asked to come in here." She took a deep breath before continuing. "He told me that your tattoo has been filled in, and that most likely your wearing concealer right now. This could help us very much if Nyx has blessed you as well. As you can see she has blessed Stevie Rae and myself, but she has also blessed another fledgling here named Zoey Redbird, just as much as Erik told me she had blessed you. We need to see them, and know that he was telling the truth." She informed me. I looked at her contemplating, or so I thought, but really unconsciously I had reached up my hand on my forehead over my mark. I sighed and realized that I most likely did this on Nyx's will, meaning she was telling me that she approved. I walked over to my vanity and grabbed a washcloth running it over my many intricate tattoos before turning around to reveal them. I heard Stevie Rae gasp as her hand flew up to her mouth and saw Aphrodite smile in victory.

"They match her eyes." Stevie Rae said, then blushing probably because she had blurted that out. I let out a nervous chuckle.

"Well the ones that I've been given since I woke up after that horrible crash usually are. But—"

"No I mean they all match your eyes." She cut me off I let out a slight 'huh?' before turning around and examining them in the mirror. She was right they _all_ matched my eyes. Even the mark that proved I was a vampyre with or without all the others.

"Nyx," I mumbled.

"Huh?" I heard Aphrodite and Stevie Rae say at the same time.

"Nyx. She was on the plane and she kissed me on the forehead, I remember because I had this strange feeling of Déjà vu. She must have changed the color when she did that." I said, and there was that stupid gut feeling again. Geez...

"So your tell us that you've met Nyx before?" Aphrodite asked me.

"So has Zoey." Stevie Rae muttered. I nodded to Aphrodite to confirm.

"Ohmigosh." Stevie Rae said, point-blank.

"Well I need to go eat and you need to change and eat as well. Stevie Rae you can go back out, wait outside of Zoey's room and next time I call you, I promise it will be from there." Aphrodite said changing the subject. I nodded before realizing something extremely important.

"Um... Aphrodite? Stevie Rae?" I started. They both turned to look at me from their exits. "Please don't tell anyone about this..." I said pointing to my forehead, "I'm already enough of a freak as it is..." I trailed off looking down at my feet.

"Don't worry, Hun. We won't." I heard Stevie Rae say. I looked up as she came up to me and gave me a hug, before smiling at me and exiting. I smiled as Aphrodite left and muttered a soft, "Thank You."

I changed into a shirt that had black and white plaid on the top half until the belt cut it off and the rest was just black. It was silk and the neckline didn't go down too far, but it was ruffled anyways, and the buttons looked like pearls. I decided that I would just wear my favorite dark jeans with it too. I also applied the concealer once again.

I walked down stairs and out the door. Aphrodite was talking to that mountain dude again. So I just walked along the pathway to where I saw another walk into a building that had 'Dining Hall' written in Elvish. Weird. Even weirder I didn't hear anything. Complete silence. Then I heard a fluttering above my head. I jumped and looked up. Nothing. I continued on just a bit more and I heard it again, but this time I also felt a warm breeze before I reached my hand, palm up, above my head trying to swat something that wasn't there, I sat there cowering until I thought it was gone. I was wrong.

I began to stand up just barely raising my hand a little more and that's when I felt it. The icy-cold pain sliced the length of my palm as I cried out in pain. Falling to the ground holding my hand to my chest and pressing my chest against my folded knees I muttered, "Fire to me you shall come," I almost heard my friend Hemera saying, 'At your service Athena, What-cha' need?' as I felt the heat come to my body. "Air come to me and aid Fire in the task I shall give it." I almost started crying; because I swear as the wind whipped around me I could hear Aeolos say, 'Right here, Athena, What do you need me to do?' A tear or two managed to escape as I whispered the next words. "Air, Blow whatever the hell just hurt me as far away as possible, and Fire, Burn it when Air can no longer help, please." I felt the wind whip one, two, three more times around me before going off to do its job. The heat in my body began to get a bit hotter before it left me entirely. Once they were gone I knew when the job had been done because first, and I swear I'm not going crazy, I heard Aeolos' voice say 'All done.' And I softly whispered, "Thank you." Next came Hemera's voice saying, 'I'm Finished.' I did the same to Fire as I had to Air. When they left me I felt empty.

I had felt the presence of my best friends as if they had been standing beside me, and when I dismissed the elements, I dismissed them too. I began to shake as I curled into a ball on the cold stone pathway, finally my sobs broke free and my body began to shake from them. Why did they have leave? I didn't mean to hurt them. I was angry and only spoke on impulse. I haven't gotten a good night's sleep since.

Okay I admit it... I miss Hemera and Sirena's constant disagreements. I missed how Aeolos, even though he was Artemis' boyfriend, would always kiss me on the cheek. I missed how Artemis hadn't cared that he did this. Most of all I missed Jake. Oh my goddess, Jacob... How I completely and utterly missed how he had always pet me to remind me how we had met, and the way his kisses felt...

I lay on the ground crying for what seemed like hours before I heard Stark's voice.

"Athena?" I heard his voice loud and clear. I felt wetness on my cheek that wasn't my tears, and opened my eyes to see Stark's dog in front of me. I gave a weak smile and pet its head. "Duchess, girl, come." I heard Stark say as he walked up to me, Duchess walked around to flank him. He put his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. I just began to cry again.

Realized that he had changed his shirt I mumbled into his chest, "I don't want to mess your shirt up again." I wiped my eyes on my arm; thankful I had no tattoos on my cheeks to cover up. I snuggled into his chest when my eyes were dry and felt him chuckle.

"You didn't have to worry." He told me. I laughed one small laugh that sounded kinda like a 'hu'.

I saw Teagan not to far away and a large gray cat with amber eyes hissing at my baby. "Teagan!" I called out. My kitten ran to me and jumped in my arms, and the gray cat followed. Duchess began to bark at the gray cat and I watched in interest as the gray cat eyed the ginormous sandy haired dog while hissing. Suddenly the gray cat scratched Duchess a couple times and then took off; Duchess followed.

"Duchess!! Duchess, heel!" Stark shouted running after the dog I followed them with Teagan in my arms. The dog chased the big fat cat all around the school causing more cats to soon join the gray one. Professors also began to come out of their classrooms. I recognized Dragon as he followed after Stark, and soon another professor (a woman this time) began running after the cats, Duchess, Stark, Dragon, and other professors, as well as more mountain men. We finally came near a pair of big open doors and the cats ran in followed by Duchess than Stark as well as many frazzled professors (Including Dragon) and the mountain men.

"Got ya!" Stark yelled as he caught up with Duchess, who was still trying to get the big gray cat, nearly sliding like he was in a baseball game to get himself to stop and grabbed her collar clipping her leash (which I had just noticed he was holding) onto the hook on it. I was standing right outside the door worried that if I went in Teagan would get hurt. As soon as Stark had clipped the leash onto her collar, I noticed that duchess chilled out and sat down, before looking up at Stark. "Yeah, great. _Now_ you want to act right," He muttered to Duchess. I giggled at this. I soon realized that the cats were still hissing, which was making an interesting sound.

"You see, James,"—I saw Stark flinch again—"this was what I was trying to explain to you earlier," Dragon said, so that's what they had been bickering about in the van. I saw his head leaning in the direction of Duchess, and I could almost hear the frown in his voice. "The animal just won't work at this House of Night."

"It's Stark, not James," I heard Stark say (was I the only one who noticed the harshness in his voice?) "And like _I_ was trying to explain to _you_ earlier—the dog has to stay with me. It's just the way it is. If you want me—you get her, too." I smiled at how he was being stubborn just to save his dog from being moved. In the time it took for someone else I also noted that he had changed into a vintage Pink Floyd t-shirt; my smile widened considering I had grown up on that stuff.

"Stark," the woman professor began. You could tell (or at least I could) that she was about to try and convince him otherwise, "it's just not possible to integrate a dog into this campus. You can see how much he's upsetting the cats."

"They'll get used to _her_." I think I was the only one who noticed his emphasis on correcting that Duchess was in fact a girl. "They did at the Chicago House of Night. She's usually pretty good about not chasing them around, but that gray cat really did ask for it with that whole hissing and scratching thing." I was sooo happy that he hadn't mentioned Teagan. I wanted to run in there and just give him such a big hug!! But I got another one of those stupid gut feelings that this time told me that wouldn't be a good idea. I saw the two girls who the cat had crawled between begin to puff up just like the gray cat. He must be theirs... Joy. All of a sudden I saw a flash of black beside me and watched as some chick Vamp neatly glided into the 'dining hall'.

"My goodness, what is all this noise about?" I heard her ask as she halted swiftly, she sounded powerful. Stark turned towards her and I saw his eyes widen as she took in her look. I automatically got sooooooo pissed and jealous.

"Neferet, I apologize for the disruption." So this is the all-mighty and powerful Neferet. I rolled my eyes as Dragon saluted and bowed formally and respectfully to the hag-bitch. "This is my new fledgling. He arrived not too long ago."

"That explains how the fledgling got here. It does not, however, explain how _that_ got here." The hag-bitch said pointing to Duchess who was still panting at Stark. I could hear the hate in her voice and wanted to go claw her eyes out for being so rude... stupid gut feeling. I instead just frowned in distaste. I looked over at stark and saw his eyes flash to me quickly before going back to the Hag-Priestess, or shall I call her High-Bitch?

"She's with me," I heard Stark say. He mimicked Dragon's salute and bow. When he straightened I swear my mouth turned into an exact mirror of his. He was smirking cockily at the Hag-Priestess. "She's my version of a cat."

"Really?" The High-Bitch responded, "Yet she looks oddly like a bear." I should slap her for that.

"Well, _Priestess_,"—again, was I the only one who could hear that he was mocking her, just from the tone of his voice? Geez—"she's a Lab, but you're not the first person who's said she looks bear like. Her paws are definitely big enough to be a bear's. Check it out." I smirked as he turned his back on the Hag-Priestess and said to Duchess, "Gimme five, Duch." I watched with a wide smile on my face as Duchess obeyed Stark and slapped his hand. "Good girl!" He said as he ruffled her ears, before turning back to the High-Bitch. "But dog or bear, she and I have been together since I was Marked four years ago, so that makes her cat enough for me." I smiled as I saw his eyes quickly direct to me again. I gave him a quick nod and thumbs up in front of Teagan before he diverted his eyes back to the Hag-Priestess.

"A Labrador retriever?" the High-Bitch asked walking around Duchess looking as though she were trying to decide whether or not he was telling the truth, but when she was in my plain sight I saw her look up at me quickly and then back down. "She's awfully large." Shit, I was caught.

"Well, yeah, Duch has always been a big girl, Priestess."

"Duch? That's her name?" the Hag-Priestess asked him in disbelief. I saw him look at me quickly again as he nodded and grinned, I could tell he meant the grin for me, just by the way he looked at me. I felt that gut feeling go away a bit as I thought about running up to him again. Which most likely meant that only part of my thought was okay to do. I thought about just walking in, and it subsided completely. I tilted my head to the side to let him know where I'd be, and I saw his eyes twinkle. I smiled kindly as I walked in still clutching Teagan, yet weaving my way through the adults with no problem. "It's short for Duchess." I heard Stark say as I weaved in and out of the Vamps, and Mountain Men.

I saw Miss High-Bitch's eyes turn from Duchess to Stark as she narrowed them. I mentally screamed a threat her. "What is your name, child?" She asked Stark.

"Stark." He said. Short, simple, and to the point, just as I knew he would. I saw her jaw clench and wondered if I was just over-observational or if anyone else noticed.

"James Stark?" The Hag-Priestess asked Stark flinched again.

"A few months ago I dropped my first name. It's just Stark," He said. I seriously felt like shouting out, 'How hard is it to get his dang name right?! It's one syllable for Nyx's sake!'

I saw the slight roll of her eyes as she turned again to Dragon and asked, "He's the transfer we've been expecting from the Chicago House of Night?"

"Yes, Priestess," Dragon replied.

When she turned back to Stark, I saw her put on a fake smile, like she was inspecting him. "I've heard quite a lot about you, Stark. You and I shall have a long talk very soon." Still walking around him, like she was a drill sergeant inspecting a maggot, she added to Dragon, "Be sure that Stark has twenty-four-hour access to any and all archery equipment he might like to use." I saw her fake smile turn into a feral smile as Starks eyes widen and he flinched so that it actually looked like he jerked; he looked up at me like hearing this would hurt me.

She followed his eyes to me quickly when she was behind him and her smile widened, "Of course, news of your talent preceded you here, Stark. You mustn't get out of practice just because you've changed schools." I saw him give me what looked like a complete shock of horror and then one like he was apologizing. Then he looked up at the Hag-Priestess his eyes like a warning not to tread into uncharted waters.

"I told them when they transferred me, I'd stop competing he said looking straight ahead his face blank and his voice monotone. "Changing schools won't change that."

"Competing? You mean that banal archery competition between the different Houses of Night?" The High-Bitch's laugh made me almost certain that she was not Nyx's High Priestess any more but I was really close to what she had turned into, with my little nick names. "It matters little to me if you compete or not. Remember, I am Nyx's mouthpiece here, and I sat what is important is that you don't waste your Goddess-given talent. You never know when Nyx might call on you—and it won't be for some silly contest."

I knew from her voice that she knew what she was talking about, and I knew from, what I was beginning to think wasn't so stupid, my gut feeling that it sure wasn't Nyx's will, whatever she was planning. Stark relaxed though as soon as he heard her say he wouldn't have to compete again. His smirk returned.

"No problem. I don't mind practicing, Priestess," He said.

I remember wishing that I could stop time and the next thing I knew everything went quiet.

**

* * *

**

Okay sooo... What

_**really**_** happened between Athena and her friends? And what's with Athena and Stevie Rae being all, 'We wanna see your tattoo'?**

**I know the answers but do you? How about you prove it and let me know your thoughts in a review. Just click the little button that says, 'Review this Story/Chapter' in green. Go on! If not for me do it for Stark!**

**~Kim (A.K.A. Xxfanpire4lyfexX)**


	6. Chap 5: My Immortal

**Hello My Pretties!**

**Hmm… I'm guessing my theory was wrong seeing as I've only gotten two reviews since I posted the last two chapters... that makes me sad... :( I should just kill them all off now... but I wont do that because that's no fun...**

**Anyways... Onward with my story... This chapter explains something's that are essential to the plot later. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the House of Night series or My Immortal by Evanescence.**

* * *

'_What's going on?_' I thought to myself. I saw Stark and Neferet and everyone else there but they weren't moving anymore.

"Hello?" I asked. No one responded. I raised one eyebrow. "Hello?!" I repeat, yelling this time. Still no response...

"Hello..." The whisper barely leaves my mouth as I sigh in confusion.

"Iníon." Nyx's voice calls to me. I turn to find her leaning against the wall.

"Nyx? What's going on?" I ask her. I turned back to look at the Dining Hall... well more specifically Stark... and then back to her trying to point out what I meant.

"I sense you have a double meaning to that question?" She returned. I nodded slightly realizing that I did. I was talking about why everything had frozen... and why Neferet was doing and saying what she was.

"Yeah... First off... what's with this?" I ask gesturing to the frozen Dining Hall...

"Ahhh... You have just discovered another affinity of yours. Time." She replied simply. I stared at her in shock... She smiled at me like she understood. "You are not the only one with this ability Athena, my iníon, just the only one who has discovered it. I believe you have met Zoey?" She asked me. I shook my head; I hadn't met this Zoey person, just heard of her. "Hmmmm…" She hummed like she was trying to come up with a solution. "I'm sure you can sense that there is a being here, other than yourself, who is more powerful than Neferet." I nodded, I hadn't realized it but I did. "Well find them, but do not touch them, iníon or they will be unfrozen, and Zoey must learn of this power herself." I nodded as I began to walk around the Dining Hall.

Where was it? I sensed it when I got closer to Neferet but it wasn't from her. Turning I saw the girls with the fat gray cat and then someone in front of them. I walked around to where I was behind the girls and saw her. Her sapphire Mark was filled in and expanded. I gasped as I looked at her and pointed while turning to Nyx who had moved beside me. "This is Zoey?" I asked. She nodded. I looked back at Zoey and said, "She's beautiful... Wait so what with her?" I asked Nyx now pointing at Neferet.

"She is not mine anymore." Nyx told me sadly. I had a look of total understanding on my face. I began to contemplate what she was doing when Nyx told me, "You are so much like your mother." I looked at her in utter shock.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears_

Okay, here's the thing, for those of you who do not know. I was not living with my parents when I was marked, but my grandmother. She was beginning to lose patience with me because I had begun to slip when it came to grades and such. My mother was taken from my father, my sister, and I, when we left Texas. I moved in with my grandmother after running away from my father, who was in the military and never heard from them again. I never found out what happened to my mother and that's that. It has grieved me since it happened three years ago, and I have wished every day since that I could go back in time and follow the people who took her from us. I can still remember their Black Cloaks and their Eyes burning with what looked like contempt, and the look on my mothers face, as if she understood what was going on.

_And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave_

"You know what happened to my mother?" I asked her as tears stung my eyes. She nodded grimly as she watched my anger flare before I realized it and pushed it to the back of my mind. I looked over at Stark. "Do you mind if I..." I trailed off. She would know what I meant... She followed my gaze and nodded.

_Your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

"I led you to him for a reason. Use it. Remember what I said earlier? Touch him." She said softly before pulling me into a hug. Pulling back slightly she said, "Until we meet again, iníon." And with that... she was gone. I walked over to Stark. I found it weird (and perverted— remember I was in band...) that she told me to touch him. But I did as she told me and touched his shoulder. It looked as though I was melting ice off of him or something, as he was unfrozen. He looked around a second and then at me, obviously confused, to him nothing had happened.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

"Um..." He said in confusion. I broke down again... Nyx bringing up my mother was a mistake... my mother was the one thing I did not like to hear about. I felt Starks arms wind around me as I stood there crying. I didn't want to ever move from this spot. He made me feel the most comfortable I'd ever been... But I knew I couldn't keep him forever... I began to calm down as he pulled back to look at me.

_When you cried  
I'd wipe away all of your tears_

"I'm s-sorry..." I told him. He smiled at me and offered his hand.

_When you'd scream  
I'd fight away all of your fears_

"You don't have to apologize... Do you want to talk about it?" He asks motioning for the door.

_And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

I took his hand, but shook my head. "No. I don't wanna talk about it. But have a feeling I have some explaining to do." I said smiling at him. He led me outside and into the courtyard, sitting on the fountain and patting his lap. I took a seat (yes on his lap) and gently touched the fountain. The water began to flow again and I sighed, feeling at peace. He looked at me like I was the most interesting thing in the world. "I have another affinity that I just found out about." I told him after a couple minutes of silence. He nodded encouraging me to go on. "It's time."

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light_

"So that's why everything has stopped." He muses. I laugh and nod.

_Now, I'm bound by  
The life you left behind_

"Yes... I stopped time, therefore, everything else." I told him smiling. He smiled back at me. I watched him as the moonlight played across his face. I chuckled as I recited a poem I wrote when I was first Marked.

"_The Moon is beautiful as it lights the way,  
To the end of my very day,  
The light, playing across his gentle face,  
Daring me to enter uncharted caves."_

I smile as I remember what had gotten me to write that. I had woken up from a string of dreams. One of which was happening right now. I remember in the dream I was gazing up into the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.

_Your face it haunts_

"Did you write that?" He asks me. I didn't miss the detail of him beginning to gravitate in my direction...

_My once pleasant dreams_

"I did." I sigh, swallowing, as he moves agonizingly slowly towards my lips. Finally just slightly he touches his lips to my own. Kissing him back I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck.

_Your voice it chased away_

He begins to deepen the kiss by wrapping his arms around my waist, resting them in the small of my back. My thoughts fly instantly to Jacob and (for some insane reason) I pull away from Stark as he stares at me in astonishment. Looking at Stark, tears begin to sting my eyes as I realize that I can't deal with this at the moment.

_All the sanity in me..._

"I'm sorry." Was all I could manage as I got up and ran away, leaving Stark still sitting on the fountain staring after me in confusion.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

"Athena!!" I heard him call after me. But I kept running. My mother, My Three-Year-Old sister, My Father, My Grandmother, memories of all of them came back to me all at once, and I imagined how my mom and dad would be, my sister would be 5 now. Tears fell freely from my eyes.

_When you cried  
I'd wipe away all of your tears_

Jacob was next, followed shortly by Anastasia, and Liz-bet, as well as Veronica. All of my friends from Farragut, All most likely broken by what happened to me. I imagined their faces if I went back to see them once more. They would be so excited...

_When you'd scream  
I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

Lastly came Artemis, Sirena and Hemera, and Aeolos... High Priestess Isolde, they were all broken by my choices. I couldn't believe I had run away from all of them, all because of a stupid fight. Crumpling to the floor I let out a few more tears.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

Finally the sobs came out. I couldn't hold them back any longer and as I curled up into a ball, I could hear footsteps approaching. Stark whispered my name when he saw me as he ran up to me he cradled me in his arms as though I were a baby, and I didn't have enough strength to fight him or tell him to go away.

_When you cried  
I'd wipe away all of your tears_

"Shhh... Athena, It's ok... Shhh... I'm here... Everything's ok... Don't worry..." He repeated phrases of this sort for a while as I cried...

_When you'd scream  
I'd fight away all of your fears_

I looked at him and with what energy I had left said, "Don't leave me... Please..." I could feel myself already crumbling again from the thought of his rejection...

_And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

"I would _never_ leave you." He whispered from tears now falling from his eyes.

_All of me_

"Thank you." I said trying to give him a warm smile.

_All of me_

"Always." He replied simply.

**

* * *

**

Ok yes I know that it was a little confusing... but this chapter (mostly because of the stopping time thing) WILL be important. :D

**Sooo… what's with Nyx and Athena's mom? Oh, not to mention that they (Athena and Zoey) can pause time? And why is it only when Starks around Athena, that he's like all sweet and everything...?**

**Please review! It makes me feel special!**


	7. Author's Note

**Hey Guys!,**

**Okay as you may have noticed, I changed the title of the story... This is because I'm going to make this story kind of like side stories for the New ****Discovered**** I'm about to type up.**

**I know it's a bit confusing. But this story (Now called Equaled) will follow what Athena does until the time Zoey and the others had come back to the House of Night after being in the tunnels and are about to leave again. (Around page 270 of Hunted.) That's where Discovered will begin.**

**I'm probably gonna post Discovered soon. So don't worry. :D**

**~Kim (A.K.A. Xxfanpyre4lyfexX)**


End file.
